You'll be in my Heart!
by Utsukushii Haru
Summary: Aku melihat sekarang tanggal, ternyata sekarang baru tanggal 10 Oktober. Ternyata kemarin itu hanya lah mimpi. Aku senang sekali. Terima Kasih Tuhan, setidaknya 'nanti' dia akan tetap hidup. Warning : BL,gaje,deathchara,aneh,ancur!


Sasuke POV

Sekarang tanggal 10 Oktober jam 17.38. Ini adalah hari ulang tahunnya.

Aku mendengar suaranya masuk. Dia langsung duduk dan menonton. Aku sedang sibuk dengan kegiatanku sendiri. Aku pun tak ambil pusing. Kurasa dia sudah mulai bosan, terlihat sedari tadi terus memandangiku. Akhirnya dia pun bangkit dan memanggilku.

" _Teme_"

" _Teme_"

"_Temeeeeeeeeee_!"

" Hn"

" Apakah kau tahu ini tanggal berapa?"

Aku tak mengiraukannya. Aku terus sibuk dengan kegiatanku.

" Sasuke!"

" Suke!"

Aku mendengar suara orang melangkah, yang kurau jelas itu suara langkah siapa.

" Sasuke! Aku bertanya padamu, apakah kau tiba-tiba menjadi tuli? Apakah kau tiba-tiba menjadi bisu?"

.

"Jawab aku Sasuke!"

" Ya. Aku menjadi tuli karena ka uterus berteriak setiap saat!" Bukan-Bukan itu yang mau kukatakan

" Aku menjadi bisu karena kau terus bertanya padaku!"

" Jadi karena semua itu?" Dia memegang tanganku, tapi yang kulakukan malah mendorongnya hingga jatuh.

Kulihat dia megeluarkan mutiara dari matanya.

Bukan itu yang kumau Naruto! Aku tak bermaksud begitu, entah mengapa itu kulakukan tanpa sadar.

Kau pun pergi keluar dari rumahku.

" _Dobe_, maafkan aku, tadi aku tak sengaja melakukan itu!" Aku lari sambil mengejarnya.

_Oh God!_

Sekarang sedang hujan. Aku tak ingin Naruto sampai sakit.

" _Dobe_ berhenti sekarang!"

" _Dobe_!" Haaah. Aku salah, tak seharusnya aku melakukan itu.

" Naruto sekarang sedang hujan, berhenti dan masuklah kerumahku, akan kubuatkan ramen!"

Tapi kurasa dia tak mendengarkan itu. Aku menutup mata sejenak, tetapi aku mendengar suara yang aneh.

CKIIIIIT DUAAAR

Saat kubuka mataku, aku sangat syok!

" Naru!"

" _Dobe_?"

" Bangun Naru, aku tak bermaksud begitu, aku minta maaf!"

" Naruto!"

" NARUTO!"

Aku merasa sangat bersalah. Aku memang payah, aku tidak menjadi kekasih yang baik untukmu Naru.

Sekarang aku lelah, aku ingin tidur.

.

Aku terbangun dari tidurku. Aku mendengar suara bel. Saat kulihat orang yang menekan bel, aku sangat syok. Itu dia! Tapi kenapa-kenapa-

" Hey _Teme_, apakah kau tidak memperbolehkanku masuk?"

" Ap-Ah tentu, masuklah." Aku bingung dengan semua ini, tapi untunglah tadi itu hanyalah mimpi.

Aku melihat sekarang tanggal, ternyata sekarang baru tanggal 10 Oktober. Ternyata kemarin itu hanya lah mimpi. Aku senang sekali. Terima Kasih Tuhan, setidaknya 'nanti' dia akan tetap hidup.

End Sasuke POV

" Hey Teme! Kau kenapa sih? Daritadi ngelamun terus? Apa yang kau pikirkan?" Tanya sang rambut orange kepada kekasihnya.

" Hn."

" Dan apa yang sedang kau lakukan sih , _Teme_?"

" Aku sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliahku."

Keheningan menghampiri mereka. Akhirnya, sang bocah aktif yang tidak kuat menhan buaian alam mimpi pun tertidur. Saat tertidur, Sasuke menghampirinya dan membelai lembut kepalanya lalu menciumnya sekilas takut bila sang malaikat akan terganggu.

Saat bangun, Naruto merasa ada yang aneh mengantung di dekatnya, padahal menurutnya sewaktu dia tidur benda itu belum ada.

" Kau sudah bangun?"

" Heem, ya."

" Hey Suke, apa itu?"

" Bukan apa-apa. Itu hanya tugasku."

"Oh. Hey, apakah kau lupa hari ini hari apa?"

" Hari Minggu."

" Ck, bukan itu maksudku. Apakah kau melupakan hari spesialku?"

" Maksudmu?"

" Ayolah Suke', apakah kau benar-benar lupa. Kalau kau lupa, akan kutarik itu!" Katanya sambil menunjuk 'tugasnya' Sasuke

" Aku benar-benar lupa!"

" KAU!" Sekarang Naruto sudah siap menarik.

" Jang-"

Terlambat benda itu sudah ditarik Naruto, dan menyebabkan isinya keluar.

Naruto menangis.

Menangis bukan karena Sasuke melupakan hari apa ini. Tetapi karena Sasuke mengingat hari apa ini. Naruto merasa terharu karena bukan kata-kata romantis yang diucapkan Sasuke, bukan karena hadiah yang mahal. Tetapi, hanya hadiah yang Sasuke buat sendiri.

Benda itu mengeluarkan segulung kertas panjang yang menuliskan

" _Happy Birtday Dobe_. Maaf tak member hadiah kepadamu. :* "

Naruto pun langsung menghambur kepelukan Sasuke.

" Padahal aku ingin kau membuka ini 'nanti' . Setelah aku 'pergi' "

" Hiks. Kau jahat! Memangnya nanti kau akan pergi kemana?"

" Kehatimu, _Dobe_!"

" Kau! Jangan menggodaku terus!" Sekarang keadaan muka Naruto sudah merah, semerah buah tomat.

" Sudahlah, itu sudah terlanjur. Karena sekarang ulang tahunmu ayo kita jalan-jalan."

" Kemana?"

" Sudah. Ikutlah!"

Ternyata Sasuke mengajak Naruto kesebuat bukit. Bukit yang berisi berbagai bunga.

" Mengapa kau mengajakku kesini? Aku bukanlah perempuan!"

" Sekali-kali tak apa bukan?"

" Yayaya."

Tiba-tiba Naruto memiliki sebuah ide. Naruto pun bersembunyi. Dan hal itu membuat Sasuke khawatir.

" _Dobe_?"

" _Dobe_?"

" Naruto kau dimana? Ini sangat tidak lucu!"

DOOOOR

" Kena kau Suke"

Sasuke pun langsung memeluk erat Naruto, seperti tidak ingin melepaskannya.

" Jangan membuatku khawatir lagi! Jika aku nanti tidak ada, kau tidak boleh membuat yang lain khawatir. Mengerti?"

" Baiklah tuan!"

Sasuke pun tersenyum, dan langsung mencium Naruto tepat dibibir. Hal ini berlangsung agak lama.

Naruto POV

Suke, sebenarnya ada apa denganmu? Kau kelihatan aneh. Dan kata-kata,pelukan,senyuman,serta ciumanmu pun aneh. Apa yang kau pikirkan Naruto! Kau bodoh!

" _Dobe_, bagaimana kalau sekarang kita makan ramen? Di Ichiraku?"

" Hmm. Baiklah."

Anehnya, padahal selama ini dia melarangku makan ramen. Sudahlah yang penting sekarang aku akan makan ramen Ichiraku!

.

Di Ichiraku.

.

Aku makan ramen sangat banyak. Aku menghabiskan 5 mangkuk ramen. Aku memperhatikan Sasuke, daritadi dia terus melihat jam. Ada apa sebenarnya? Apakah dia ada janji lain?

" Kau kenapa Sasuke?"

" Tidak. Apakah kau sudah selesai makan? Kalau sudah, ayo kita pulang, Sekarang sedang hujan lebat. Lebih baik kau menginap dirumahku."

" Ok. Tapi tumben kau banyak bicara Suke. Pertahankan itu ya."

" Sekarang jika kau mau aku bicara panjang, aku akan melakukannya. Apapun yang kau minta."

" Kau kenapa sih Suke? Sakit ya? Atau kau mau minta maaf karena tak memberiku hadiah? Kalau itu tenang saja, aku tak marah kok. Dan ayo kita pulang."

Sasuke pun tersenyum kepadaku, tersenyum yang berbeda, seperti ada yang ia sembunyikan dariku. Perasaanku jadi tidak enak.

Tapi aku harus menghilangkan persaan itu jauh-jauh.

.

Dijalan.

.

Hujan turun sangat lebat, seperti awan sedang menangis.

Itukan Naruto! Apa yang kau pikirkan sih?

Haaaaah aku sangat ingin main hujan.

" Suke, aku ingin main hujan!"

" Nanti ya, jangan sekarang, jangan ditempat ini.!" Kata Sasuke semakin mempererat pegangan tangan antara tanganku dan tangannya. Ya. Aku dan dia pulang dengan jalan kaki.

Tapi aku tidak mendengarnya, aku malah melepaskan tangannya dah berlari ketengah jalan. Aku melihat Sasuke berlari kearahku. Aku mengira dia ingin ikut bermain bersamaku, tapi dugaanku salah, dia malah mendorongku. Aku melihat cahay terang menghampiri Sasuke, samar-samar aku dengar Sasuke mengatakan _' I LOVE YOU, DOBE_!' .

_Sasuke.._

_Dia tertabrak mobil itu._

_Darahnya mengalir sebagaimana air hujan mengalir._

_Sekarang aku mengerti akan semua sikap Sasuke hari ini._

_Akan awan yang menangis sangat keras._

_Aku sekarang mengerti semua kata-katamu tentang kau akan pergi._

_Kau akan pergi meninggalkanku._

_Pergi meninggalkan kenangan kita selama ini._

_Ternyata ini adalah perpisahan._

_Perpisah antara aku dan dia._

_Jika saja mengikuti kata-kata mu._

_Jika saja aku tidak bermain hujan._

_Pasti ini tak akan terjadi._

_Benar begitu bukan, Suke?_

_Tapi mengapa harus di ulang tahunku, Teme?_

.

Keesokan harinya.

.

Sasuke sudah dikuburkan, sekarang Naruto berada dirumah Sasuke. Saat masuk dia melihat sebuah kaset tergantung tepat setelah dia masuk. Dia pun mengambil dan melihat isi kaset tersebut.

Betapa ia ingin mengeluarkan semua yang ia rasakan sekarang. Sekarang dia sedang melihat rekaman-rekaman yang telah mereka buat bersama dan rekaman yang entah kapan Sasuke buat.

" Naru, aku tahu jika kau melihat ini, pasti kau sedang sendiri sekarangkan? Sedang menangis? Sedang berpikir mengapa aku pergi meninggalkanmu?"

" Ku yakin pasti iya. Kau tak perlu bersedih. Kau sudah berjanji padaku untuk tidak membuat orang lain khawatir bukan? Jadi jangan larut dalam kesedihan, jangan menangis. Karena jika kau menangis, kau membuatku menangis juga. Kau tak mau membuatku khawatir dan menangis kan?"

" Aku pergi meninggalkan mu itu semua bukan salahmu. Aku senang aku bisa berkorban demi orang yang kucintai. Jadi jangan pikir ini salahmu ya?"

" Ok. Kurasa aku sudah terlalu banyak bicara. Dan kau mau mendengar aku mengeluarkan banyak suara kan? Sekarang sedang kulakukan. Untuk hadiah ulang tahunmu. Maaf, aku tak dapat memberikan hadiah yang indah. Selamat Ulang Tahun, _Dobe_. "

"Naruto, tersenyumlah. Tersenyum untuk semua orang disekitarmu. Bejanjilah kepadaku. _Sayonara Dobe_."

Sekarang aku sudah tidak bisa menampung air mataku. Kau jahat Suke, kau memberikan hadiah yang paling kubenci saat ulang tahunku. Tapi sesuai janjiku padamu dan sesuai keinginanmu, aku tak akan membuat yang lain khawatir dan aku akan selalu tersenyum kepada mereka. Aku janji Sasuke.

_**You'll be in my Heart, Sasuke!**_

* * *

><p><em>Cinta pada akhirnya hanya akan menyakiti.<em>

_Tergantung kita berkorban untuk siapa_

_Hitam Putih_

* * *

><p>THE END<p>

* * *

><p>Gimana ceritanya?<p>

Jelek ya? Gaje?

Angstnya g dapet?

_Gomen ne_. Baru belajar buat Angst.

Hehehe

Terima Kasih bagi yang sudah mau membaca.

Trus kata-kata akhir itu aku dapat setelah aku liat 'Hitam-Putih'. Kata-katanya cocok dan aku setuju.

Karena akhirnya cinta akan menyakiti, orang yang kita cintai akhirnya akan pergi. Entah pergi karena meninggal atau pergi karena dia mencintai orang lain.

Sekian.

:)


End file.
